<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by LuciferaBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996110">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack'>LuciferaBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Weirdness, Whump, Will Graham is a Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes up with an unusual method to get revenge on an imprisoned Hannibal. Meanwhile, a jaded Alana finds the interaction between the two men entertaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a plot bunny. Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal (TV) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Will sauntered up to Hannibal’s cell and put his hand on the indestructible glass; he tapped his fingers impatiently, purposefully to annoy Hannibal. The older man looked up from his drawing.</p>
<p> “Hello, Will. You seem eager to get my attention.” Hannibal said in slight irritation.</p>
<p> Will loved having such a strong effect on him. Even when Hannibal was playing it cool, Will knew better; he could read him like an open book. Will was finally in control, pulling the strings, manipulating Hannibal Lecter. There was no greater satisfaction than defeating the master of manipulation.</p>
<p> “I <em>am</em> eager to get your attention.” Will said with just the right amount of coyness.</p>
<p> Hannibal didn’t want to give in too quickly to Will’s demands, so he waited several moments before standing up, then he walked closer to the glass.</p>
<p> “Do you need my help, Will?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p> “That’s why I usually come here, but tonight, I figured you could actually use <em>my</em> help.” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal tilted his head subtly and studied Will; his tone was almost playful. It was odd. He watched Will avert his gaze, then his gorgeous blue eyes made their way back to him.</p>
<p> “What do you mean?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p> “I thought you could use some company.” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal remained silent; he sensed a trap. Will was being far too friendly. In fact, the young man seemed to be flirtatious; Will leaned closer and ran his fingertip idly over the glass in no particular pattern.</p>
<p> “Is that so?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p> “Yeah. I know how lonely you must be in here…” Will said.</p>
<p> “…I’m accustomed to solitude.” Hannibal said.</p>
<p> “Yes. However, you’re not accustomed to being without me. I know you miss me.” Will said.</p>
<p> “We shared some good times, Will. I do miss our friendship.” Hannibal admitted.</p>
<p> “It goes deeper than that, and we both know it.” Will said, sliding his fingers over the edge of one of the circular holes and grasping onto the thick glass.</p>
<p> Hannibal glanced at Will’s fingertips, which he could touch if he wanted to, then he looked into Will’s eyes again. The young man licked his lips and gazed at him for several moments.</p>
<p> “Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Will said, then he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt; Hannibal’s eyes were trained on his fingers and the slight view of his chest.</p>
<p> “…It must be you. The temperature never changes in here.” Hannibal said, trying to ignore the fact that Will’s shirt was partly undone.</p>
<p> “Hm. I bet when you <em>do</em> get too warm, you wish you could get out of that prison suit without the help of guards.” Will said.</p>
<p> A flicker of anger appeared in Hannibal’s dark eyes, and Will was gratified.</p>
<p> “I bet you also wish that you had some privacy…so that when you’re feeling lonely, and missing me…you could satisfy yourself.” Will said, then he lightly ran his fingertips down his own chest, opening the shirt wider.</p>
<p> Will noticed a very subtle tension in Hannibal’s jaw that wasn’t there before.</p>
<p> “What are you doing, Will?” Hannibal asked, hoping to break free from the young man’s spell.</p>
<p> Will ignored the question. He ran his finger around the inner edge of the circular hole in the glass, tracing it.</p>
<p> “Too bad these holes weren’t situated a little lower. Like a kind of ‘glory hole’. Wouldn’t that be fun, Dr. Lecter? If you could get out of that suit, and if these cutouts were low enough…I could kneel down and pleasure you with my mouth. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal was astonished, agitated, and thoroughly aroused.</p>
<p> “You wouldn’t do that. Stop pretending.” Hannibal said.</p>
<p> “Oh, wouldn’t I? I might not be your friend anymore, but I find you very attractive. And I feel sorry for you. For your loneliness. I’d do it for you. I’d get on my knees and slowly put my warm mouth over your cock…taking you deeper…licking…<em>sucking</em>…” Will said seductively, with his breath fogging up the glass.</p>
<p> Will then moaned like he was tasting something delicious; Hannibal breathed heavier and he felt his erection straining against his clothes. He felt dazed by Will’s seduction. He could hardly formulate words, let alone think of a way to get out of this torturous situation.</p>
<p> “Will…” Hannibal complained.</p>
<p> “Put your hand through the hole, Dr. Lecter.” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal rather timidly put his hand through the hole in the glass; Will gently held his hand, and the touch felt electric. The young man bent down, and Hannibal extended his fingers; Will moved closer so that Hannibal’s fingertips touched his bare chest where his shirt was open.</p>
<p> Will heard Hannibal exhale in longing as his fingertips lightly grazed his chest. He bent down further and brushed his lips along Hannibal’s index finger while looking up into his eyes. Will glanced down at Hannibal’s crotch and he could see the bulge where his erection was. The prison suit was restrictive and unforgiving; the older man couldn’t hide his arousal. Will coaxed two of Hannibal’s fingers into his mouth, slowly and seductively moving over them as if they were Hannibal’s cock.</p>
<p> Hannibal was stunned and desperate. He got pleasure from what Will was doing, but not enough to be satisfied. It felt too good to pull away, so Hannibal just let him do this for a minute. He was puzzled when Will abruptly stopped, straightened up and buttoned his shirt.</p>
<p> “Will? What are you doing?” Hannibal said.</p>
<p> “I have to go. Goodnight, Doctor.” Will said, then he walked away without a second glance.</p>
<p> Hannibal’s temper flared inside him until he was roiling with rage. He almost punched the glass but he would just end up breaking his hand, so he refrained. He couldn’t open his prison suit to masturbate, plus he didn’t have any privacy anyway. Hannibal had no choice but to go and sulk on his uncomfortable bed. He curled up and pressed a hand against his erection through the thick material of his clothing, but then he just agitatedly clutched the pillow and retreated to his mind palace.</p>
<p> Meanwhile, in Alana’s office, she and a security guard had watched the strange visit unfold on the screen. Alana secretly enjoyed seeing Hannibal get frustrated; it was gratifying. Will certainly knew how to get Hannibal riled up. He was weaponizing Hannibal’s love for him and using it to exact his revenge. Alana was impressed, but she wondered if Will was playing with fire; he could get seriously injured, the way he was carrying on. She also felt somewhat sorry for Hannibal. Alana decided she might have to intervene at some point, but for now, she would wait and see what happened next.</p>
<p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> The next night, Will approached the glass and Hannibal was reclining on his bed, reading. Hannibal refused to acknowledge his presence, so he tapped on the glass.</p>
<p> “Dr. Lecter? I wanted to apologize for last night.” Will said; that got his attention.</p>
<p> Hannibal turned to look at him, so he continued.</p>
<p> “I got a bit carried away and I realized that I shouldn’t be getting so close to you, so I just left.” Will said convincingly.</p>
<p> “When you left abruptly, you didn’t seem to be doing it out of guilt or fear.” Hannibal said in annoyance.</p>
<p> “Well, it <em>was</em> out of guilt and fear. Please come closer so that I can make it up to you.” Will said earnestly.</p>
<p> Hannibal just stared at him.</p>
<p> “Please, Dr. Lecter?” Will said sweetly.</p>
<p> “…How are you going to make it up to me?” Hannibal asked warily.</p>
<p> “I’ll give you a kiss.” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal lowered his book and gave him a skeptical look.</p>
<p> “Through the hole in the glass.” Will explained.</p>
<p> “Why would you do that?” Hannibal asked suspiciously.</p>
<p> “As I said, it would make up for the unintentional teasing last night. I know you have strong feelings for me, Dr. Lecter. The <em>last</em> thing I’d want to do is use them against you.” Will said.</p>
<p> Hannibal knew better, of course. He knew damn well that Will had intentionally been a tease and used his feelings against him, but he was too tempted by the prospect of kissing the young man. He got out of bed and cautiously approached the glass where Will was standing.</p>
<p> Will smiled subtly; his bait had worked.</p>
<p> “Come here. Just…please don’t bite me.” Will said coyly.</p>
<p> Hannibal inched closer to the glass and Will bent down, putting his face to the hole in the glass.</p>
<p> They heard a walkie talkie click in the distance, then a voice saying ‘stand by’. The security team was obviously watching and preparing for Will to get his face bitten off. Hannibal was amused by this. He wondered if he should bite Will to teach him a lesson, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Hannibal bent down and pressed closer. He and Will managed to gently put their lips together; the glass was too thick and the hole was too small to get any closer than that. Hannibal was entranced, and he was getting aroused again. This was their first kiss; he never thought he’d actually feel Will’s lips against his own. They were bent down in an uncomfortable position, so Will stopped the kiss and stood up.</p>
<p> Hannibal stood up and they looked at one another, then security personnel came up to Will.</p>
<p> “Right, that’s it. Out!” The guard said firmly as he roughly escorted Will away. Another guard could be heard saying “what the hell is wrong with you?”</p>
<p> Hannibal rubbed his face in exasperation, then he sat on his bed and tried to go back to reading. His erection and racing thoughts made it tricky to concentrate. He wondered why Will risked so much just to be a tease. Was the young man that desperate for vengeance? Or was there something more to it? Perhaps Will had actually wanted a kiss from him.</p>
<p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> The following night, Will stepped up to the glass and knocked on it. Hannibal was in bed, so he turned over and looked at him.</p>
<p> “I got in trouble for kissing you.” Will said.</p>
<p> “It was very foolish of you.” Hannibal said.</p>
<p> “Maybe. How about…I just do this? No touching…” Will said, unzipping his trousers and taking his cock out.</p>
<p> Hannibal’s mouth dropped open; Will began stroking himself.</p>
<p> “This is what you want, isn’t it, Dr. Lecter?” Will said seductively.</p>
<p> “…Will…Stop this. I can’t…” Hannibal said desperately.</p>
<p> “This will satisfy your urges for me, right?” Will said in an innocent manner.</p>
<p> “No. Will, I said stop it. I can’t do anything with you. I can’t even do anything with myself.” Hannibal complained.</p>
<p> Will continued slowly moving his hand over his erection, so Hannibal reluctantly turned away.</p>
<p> “Aww. You don’t want to watch me come, Doctor?” Will pouted.</p>
<p> “Fuck…Leave me alone, Will. Go away!” Hannibal said; part of him wanted to continue watching, but he couldn’t stand the frustration.</p>
<p> Will watched Hannibal resort to putting a pillow over his head. He realized he’d had the desired effect, so he put himself back in his trousers and zipped up, then he left.</p>
<p> Hannibal eventually moved the pillow and glanced towards the glass; Will was gone, and he went back to sulking under his pillow.</p>
<p> In Alana’s office, she had her hand over her mouth, pondering what just happened. The guard startled her when he spoke.</p>
<p> “That guy’s sick in the head. He should be in here, too.” He said.</p>
<p> (To Be Continued…)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> When Will arrived the next night to visit Hannibal, Alana was waiting for him in the hallway.</p><p> “Will, come into my office.” Alana said sternly.</p><p> Will sighed and followed her into the office. His attention was drawn to the security screens, where Hannibal was curled up in his bed in a fetal position.</p><p> “Will, you exposed yourself to my patient…not to mention the kiss, and whatever you were doing with his hand. You’re making my security people nervous.” Alana said.</p><p> Will smirked smugly and crossed his arms, but Alana wasn’t amused.</p><p> “Look, I know you’re getting revenge on Hannibal. And he deserves it. But…even I think this is too much. It’s ‘cruel and unusual punishment’ at this point, don’t you think?” Alana said.</p><p> Will looked at the screen and saw that Hannibal hadn’t moved at all. He appeared to be broken. His heart sank at the sight, surprisingly.</p><p> “…Okay.” Will said quietly.</p><p> “So you’ll stop teasing him?” Alana said.</p><p> “Yes. Truthfully…I know I’ve been cruel. His feelings for me…Well, to be perfectly honest, I have feelings like that for him, too—But he fucking deserved it, Alana, at least for a little while. I had to do something to hurt him.” Will said.</p><p> “I think he’s beyond hurt. Look at him. He hasn’t moved or eaten for hours. This is learned helplessness. You see it in animals when they believe they can’t escape negative stimuli.” Alana said.</p><p> Will averted his gaze to the floor, and he felt terribly guilty again.</p><p> “If you have feelings for him…Why don’t you make it up to him? For real this time? I could…let you into his cell. If it…goes well, I can turn the cameras off for a bit.” Alana said.</p><p> Will looked at her, wide-eyed.</p><p> “He could kill me. Especially after what I’ve been doing to him, he’ll be pissed.” Will said nervously.</p><p> “You kinda brought that on yourself,” Alana said with a smirk, “But seriously. He won’t kill you. He loves you, Will. It’ll be like a conjugal visit…And we’ll be here to help if anything bad happens.” Alana said.</p><p> “That’s reassuring.” Will said sarcastically.</p><p> “Come on, I’ll let you in to see him.” Alana said.</p><p> “…You want me to get killed, don’t you.” Will said.</p><p> Alana laughed.</p><p> “He’s <em>not</em> going to kill you. Do you want to atone for being an asshole or not?” Alana said.</p><p> Will nodded sheepishly.</p><p> “I suppose.” He said.</p><p> “Okay.” She said, then she led him to the door of Hannibal’s cell.</p><p> Alana unlocked the door and coaxed Will inside, then she shut the door and locked it. Will felt like a lamb entering a hungry lion’s den. He was frozen to the spot for a few moments, then he finally took a step closer to the bed where Hannibal was still unresponsive.</p><p> “Dr. Lecter?” Will said.</p><p> Hannibal stirred slightly, showing that he was awake at least.</p><p> “Hannibal…” Will said.</p><p> Hannibal turned onto his back and looked at Will.</p><p> “Alana put you in my cell? I can only imagine what kind of torture the two of you came up with for tonight.” Hannibal said tiredly.</p><p> Will subtly shook his head.</p><p> “I’ve been punishing you, but…it turns out that revenge isn’t quite as sweet as I imagined. I came here to make it up to you.” Will said.</p><p> “You’re a liar, Will. Like the boy who cried wolf. You’ve lied and tricked me so many times…yet you expect me to believe what you say <em>now?”</em> Hannibal said coldly.</p><p> “I’m locked in here with you, and I don’t have much confidence in being rescued by Alana and her guards. I’m taking a risk being in here, especially now that you’re angry with me for…<em>teasing</em> you the way I did.” Will said.</p><p> Hannibal sat up and got out of bed; he was gratified by how frightened Will looked. The young man was tense and timid, standing completely still. He approached Will, who swallowed nervously.</p><p> “Alright. Let’s pretend you’re going to atone for your recent actions. How do you intend to do it?” Hannibal said skeptically.</p><p> Hannibal watched Will undo his shirt buttons. He tilted his head and studied the young man in amused surprise. Will untucked his shirt and finished unbuttoning it, then he slowly slid it down his shoulders and took it off. Will’s pulse quickened at the way Hannibal’s predatory eyes surveyed his bare torso.</p><p> “…Your plan is to tease me some more?” Hannibal asked almost playfully.</p><p> “No.” Will said quietly.</p><p> “What do you expect me to do? I’m wearing this ridiculous chastity suit.” Hannibal said.</p><p> Will smirked amusedly.</p><p> “It’s only a tad better than your straitjacket,” Will agreed, “Turn around. I’ll undo it for you.”</p><p> Hannibal took a deep breath and turned his back to Will; it was his turn to take a huge risk, since Will could kill him at this moment.</p><p> “Is this how I meet my end, Will?” Hannibal asked.</p><p> “Not unless you happen to have a fatal heart attack when I make you come…” Will said seductively, right behind his ear.</p><p> Hannibal shut his eyes and relished the closeness. He then felt Will tugging at the various fastenings on the back of his prison suit. There were straps, buttons and velcro strips, all to make it difficult for Hannibal to get out of. Will felt weird undoing Hannibal Lecter’s prison jumpsuit; he was in a cell, shirtless, undoing a cannibalistic serial killer’s prison outfit so they could become intimate. This was the result of their mutual obsession.</p><p> Meanwhile, in Alana’s office, she rifled through her purse.</p><p> “Here. Give them this.” She said, handing a small tube of lubricant to the guard.</p><p> The guard was puzzled, curious, and thoroughly embarrassed, but he nodded and left the office. He cleared his throat as he approached the glass.</p><p> “Uh…here.” He said, then he deposited the embarrassing item through one of the holes in the glass.</p><p> The guard quickly left, muttering something about applying for a work transfer. Will raised his eyebrows as he recognized what the tube was.</p><p> “That was presumptuous.” Will said.</p><p> “I see it as a kind gesture.” Hannibal said.</p><p> “…Um…you’re free from the suit, you can take it off if you want.” Will said.</p><p> Hannibal turned to face Will, then he wasted no time in removing the garment. He was left standing in his plain white boxer shorts. Will nervously undid his belt; he looked down at it and realized he shouldn’t have brought a leather belt into a cell with a serial killer. He blushed and looked up at Hannibal, who smiled slightly.</p><p> “Naughty boy. You’re supposed to remove things like belts and shoe laces before entering my cell.” Hannibal said.</p><p> “Yeah…” Will said, then he left the belt in the belt loops as he took his trousers off. It seemed safer that way.</p><p> When they were both in their underwear, Will cautiously walked over to the glass and picked up the lubricant. Hannibal watched him like a hawk.</p><p> “Okay, Will. Atone.” Hannibal said, smirking subtly.</p><p> “…Lie down on the bed. On your back.” Will said.</p><p> Hannibal decided to humour the young man, although he still wasn’t expecting him to follow through with his flirtation. He lay back on the bed and waited. Will studied Hannibal for a moment, then he stepped closer and crawled onto the bed, straddling the older man on all fours. He put the lube on the bed against the wall. Hannibal’s expression was one of disbelief, which gratified Will; it wasn’t often that the killer could be taken by surprise.</p><p> Will leaned down and gently kissed Hannibal’s soft, full lips. It felt better than he imagined, and his body responded. Will paused the kiss and breathed shakily as he began dry humping Hannibal, grinding firmly and slowly against him through the thin fabric of their underwear. They got harder as they rubbed together. Hannibal was still shocked that this was actually happening, but then Will moaned so erotically, so sweetly, it snapped him out of his daze. Hannibal wanted to be fully present in the moment to appreciate this.</p><p> Back in Alana’s office, she debated turning the cameras off, and decided against it. She watched Will straddling Hannibal and grinding against him, and she left the audio on to hear their heavy breathing and moaning.</p><p> “I should’ve brought popcorn,” Alana said, then she turned to the guard, who was trying to look anywhere but the screen, “Turn that light off for them.”</p><p> The guard reluctantly flipped the switch, turning off the light in the cell but leaving surrounding ones on. Alana put her feet up on the desk and continued watching the show.</p><p> Will and Hannibal looked around when the light went out, then they kissed again. Hannibal felt Will’s hands on his chest, then the young man sat upright, tantalizingly riding him. Hannibal looked down at Will’s tented boxers; the sweet boy was enjoying this. He grabbed Will’s butt and pulled him closer. Hannibal moaned as Will’s butt rubbed along his erection. Will sighed with pleasure and pushed down to feel Hannibal’s shaft between his ass cheeks.</p><p> “Am I making amends, Doctor?” Will asked coyly.</p><p> “Ohh…you’re being a very good boy, Will.” Hannibal praised.</p><p> This had such a strong effect on Will, he shivered; he had no idea why he loved that so much, but it turned him on like crazy. Will impatiently got off Hannibal and removed his own boxers first, then he tugged on the waistband of Hannibal’s boxers. Hannibal lifted up and allowed Will to take them off.</p><p> Will was nervous about having Hannibal’s impressive cock inside him; he was now quite grateful for the lube delivery. He wondered if maybe Hannibal would be on the bottom, but that idea was knocked out of him when the older man flipped their positions. Will blushed after being thrown down onto the bed so easily. He looked up at Hannibal with his best cute expression.</p><p> “Please be gentle…” Will said sweetly.</p><p> “At first...Fine.” Hannibal agreed; there were no guarantees for later on.</p><p> Will’s heart skipped a beat when Hannibal suddenly got on top of him, then he found himself receiving wet kisses and love bites on his neck. Hannibal was being surprisingly gentle. Will’s palms still sweated at the thought that the older man’s cannibalistic urges could arise at any moment. He felt the sharp edges of teeth lightly graze his shoulder, then soft kisses trailed down his chest and abdomen. Will gasped when Hannibal’s mouth enveloped his cock. The older man was hungrily doing everything he’d been wanting to do for ages, but thankfully, it didn’t include eating him alive. He was giving him intense pleasure by sucking, tightening his lips around him, rubbing his sensitive tip with his tongue.</p><p> “Mm…<em>Hannibal</em>…” Will moaned weakly.</p><p> Hannibal stopped and snatched the lube to quickly apply it. He wasn’t going to wait any longer; he would take what Will was offering, what Will <em>owed</em> him for all the torturous teasing. Will became nervous again as Hannibal guided his knees up to his chest and got on top of him.</p><p> “You’re mine. Finally.” Hannibal said very quietly.</p><p> Will couldn’t breathe for several seconds as Hannibal thrust deep inside him. Apparently, ‘gentle’ to Hannibal meant pushing his entire length into him in one motion.</p><p> “Isn’t that right, Will? You belong to me.” Hannibal said intensely as Will’s muscles clenched around him.</p><p> “Y-yes!” Will whimpered breathlessly.</p><p> “This is what you wanted…when you were teasing me. You wanted me to pin you down and fuck you.” Hannibal said gruffly.</p><p> “Mm! <em>Yes</em>…” Will whined; he supposed that unconsciously, he <em>had</em> wanted that all along, and that’s why he chose erotic teasing as his method of revenge.</p><p> Will felt Hannibal’s cock stretching him and forcefully driving into him, and despite the older man’s roughness, he was gaining pleasure from it. The ample lubricant eased Hannibal’s thrusting and caused him to slip against Will’s tight walls, pressing his prostate at times. Will wanted more of that sensation.</p><p> “…Can you…do it f-from behind?” Will asked.</p><p> Will realized that Hannibal probably wasn’t in the mood to take requests. Luckily, the idea of the new position appealed to Hannibal’s dominance, and Will soon found himself rolled over and pushed down on the bed face-first. His hair was firmly pulled by the older man.</p><p> “Oww…” Will complained, even though it didn’t really hurt.</p><p> Hannibal enjoyed the young man’s cute little whine; he reached down and guided his tip between Will’s butt cheeks. He entered him again, easily slipping inside. Will exquisitely trembled and clawed at the bed.</p><p> “Good boy.” Hannibal said breathily.</p><p> “Mmm.” Will moaned, arching his back and sticking his butt up.</p><p> “You like that, hm?” Hannibal said lustfully.</p><p> “Yes!” Will breathed.</p><p> Will felt Hannibal hitting his prostate, giving him shockwaves of pleasure. He panted and writhed, desperate for release. This was his atonement, his punishment and his reward for being a tease.</p><p> “Hannibal! Fuck!” Will mewled.</p><p> Hannibal growled and fucked him harder. They were sweating and breathing heavily, listening to the wet sounds of Hannibal’s lubricated thrusts. Will’s sweet whimpering drove Hannibal wild. He bit the young man’s shoulder, causing him to mewl in fear, pain and excitement.</p><p> Will took a few gasping breaths, then he shuddered and moaned as he came, saturating the bedding with his warm semen. Hannibal was so thrilled, he immediately reached his own climax, thrusting deep. His cock throbbed as he spurted repeatedly inside Will. Eventually, when their bodies relaxed in satisfaction, Hannibal withdrew and slumped down beside Will on the small bed.</p><p> Will felt used but in a very sexy way. He looked at Hannibal in the dim light.</p><p> “Do you…feel better?” Will asked timidly.</p><p> “…Yes.” Hannibal said; he didn’t want to give Will the upper hand again by saying he wanted to do this on a regular basis. Will would probably withhold his visits on purpose just to spite him.</p><p> “I wonder how long Alana will let me stay in here for.” Will said quietly.</p><p> Hannibal glanced at Will in surprise; the young man snuggled against his side.</p><p> “I don't know. She probably finds this amusing. Will, if she allows it, would you consider having this kind of visit with me again?” Hannibal said, taking the risk.</p><p> “Yeah. I think this is a better way of dealing with our…<em>feelings</em> for each other.” Will admitted.</p><p> “I agree.” Hannibal said.</p><p> In Alana’s office, she was now munching on Skittles from a vending machine and staring at the screen.</p><p> “Do you think Hannibal will eat Will after sex like a black widow?” Alana said jokingly as the couple on the screen cuddled.</p><p> The guard cringed and once again considered putting in for a work transfer; this place was too weird.</p><p>
  <b> The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>